Crossover Corner XS KH
by nobodiesareimportant
Summary: My OC Rexrias has done it now, she's been whisked out of the Kingdom Hearts universe and into the world of Xiaolin Showdown! Can she keep her secret from her new friends? Zexion/OC slight one-sided Rai/OC Part 1 up now.


Part 1

Rexrias stirred the ingredients into the potion, the smoke curling up to the ceiling.

"Hey, Rexi, what are you doing?" Zexion asked, walking in to her room.

"Finishing up an Illusion Potion," She answered, not looking up from her work. When she finished, she nodded to Zexion that it was safe for him to see her finished potion. He glanced over her alchemy set, and then gave her a quick kiss. He moved a piece of her extremely long, shining, black hair out of her face. He stroked her pale, marked cheek and stared into her blood red eyes.

"What's the potion for?" he asked her.

"I'd like to keep my identity under wraps in certain worlds, you know? Black haired, red eyed, winged girls aren't extremely common in the known universe, and being royal doesn't make it easier."

"Yeah. I guess."

"I'm going to try it, in case there is something wrong with it," she glanced back to her book, "Warning, there are two ways to reverse the potion's magic, by free will's spell, which is a painless return to form, but one sees the moon's light, one will suffer a painful transformation… I don't like that."

"I don't either."

"I love you, hope this works."

"Same here, I love you too, Rexrias."

She took a sip of the potion. She seemed the same, but then, a strange portal surrounded her and she vanished.

"Rexi!"

Rexrias stirred and sat up. She looked around. She was now in a grassy, sunlit, quiet meadow with a small pond.

"Where am I?" She asked as she walked over to the water. Upon seeing her reflection, she jumped back and screamed. She looked like she used to, short, messy black hair, aquamarine eyes, and a faded black jacket covering her corset and dark aqua skirt. The only change was the embroidered "A" was now an "R". She unzipped the jacket, her simple dragon mark was all that hinted at her identity. "It worked, that's one plus for that blanked-blank potion. Now, to figure out where I am." She walked away from the meadow, trying to get something, anything, on her phone.

She wandered through the woods and eventually found a clearing. In the center, sticking out of the ground, was a shining, golden….object. She picked it up and examined it. "What in the Maelstrom is this thing?" Rexrias asked aloud.

"The key to my World Domination!" A male, crackly voice replied. Rexrias looked up to see a redheaded boy in black clothes and hovering in the air with a bunch of robots.

"Oh, wonderful. A bad guy, who the heck are you supposed to be?"

"Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius! Hand over that Shen-Gong-Wu, and I won't send my evil Jackbots on you."

"Oh, this thing?"

"Yes…" Jack answered, getting impatient.

"And you are determined to use this, to take over the world?"

"Uh-huh. Evil, ain't it?"

Rexrias began laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"One. How pathetic are _you_? And two. Try and take it from me!"

"JACKBOTS! GET THAT WU!" Jack yelled, signaling the robots to attack. The small squadron of Jackbots zoomed towards Rexrias. She fought them off, using all of her martial arts abilities to knock them away from her. She soared through her favorite air-based strikes, ricocheting off trees and jumping off the bots to strike at other ones. She didn't even drop the Shen-Gong-Wu thing in the attack pattern. She aimed herself for Jack, but he flew away in a panic. She landed gracefully. She turned around, scanning for anything else ready to attack her. She was tackled to the ground. She rolled onto her back. A strange woman had attacked her.

"I assume you want this thing too?" She asked the woman.

"Yes, now be a dear and hand it over." Rexrias examined the woman, red hair, a dark robe. Most of all, she smelled like darkness.

"Sorry, no. Unless you want a piece of what that Jack kid got."

"Wuya! What are you doing?" A tall, black haired man with green armor asked the woman, stepping out the shadows. Wuya stuttered, clearly embarrassed that she had been found. The guy was obviously evil; the reptilian eye symbol on his armor gave it away.

"Okay, while you two chat, I'm going to leave now." Rexrias said, backing away.

"But Chase, she has a Shen-Gong-Wu!"

"That Shen-Gong-Wu shall be ours!" an almost feminine voice called from above. A huge green dragon landed behind Rexrias and four kids hopped off of it before it shrank down to the size of a lizard. "Wuya," the short, bald one said calmly," foot over the Wu."

_Hand? _Rexrias thought to herself, holding in a chuckle.

"Not even if I had it, that girl does." She motioned to Rexrias.

"Good Zephyrs, you attract a lot of attention, don't you?" Rexrias asked the strange object in her hand. She looked over the group, "You're the good guys, I hope?"

The tall brunette boy assured her they were good guys. She walked over to them. They smelt like light, and they had a dragon on their side. She handed the Shen-Gong-Wu to the only girl in the group.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem. Anyone for handling these kooks?" Rexrias asked the group, motioning to Wuya and Chase.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"My kind of good guys." Rexrias said, smiling as she readied herself for a fight. Wuya snapped her fingers and a rock monster appeared from the ground. Rexrias took it out in a matter of minutes, without any help from the four kids. Chase raised an eyebrow. He sneaked up behind her and grabbed Rexrias's arm.

"Who are you?"

"Who needs to know?"

"Nobody, really. Your martial arts skills are quite impressive."

"You sound like a few friends of mine." Rexrias answered. She fought free and knocked Chase to the ground. The four kids watched in amazement at the achievement. Rexrias and Chase continued to fight, matching each other's attacks perfectly.

"What are you, girl?" he asked, blocking Rexrias's punch.

"Nothing. And my name is Rexi." She growled, kicking Chase in the stomach. He fell back, smiling. He stood up and began to walk away.

"Interesting, very interesting." He mumbled to himself as he disappeared into the trees. Wuya ran after him.

Rexi walked over the group, who were awestruck at her fighting prowess.

"Quit staring, will you! What's wrong with me?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"You took Chase Young down, not one of us has been able to do that in that little time," The brown haired boy answered, "My name is Raimundo, by the way. That's Omi," he gestured to the shortest," Clay," pointing to the tallest boy, "And this is Kimiko," he finished, motioning to the lone girl.

"Ahem!" The green dragon popped in out of his sleeve.

"And this is Dojo." Raimundo added.

"Pleasure to meet each of you. Please, call me Rexi."

"Where did you come from?"

"I guess you can say I'm lost, one minute I'm hanging out with my friends, next thing I know I'm wandering through some random forest."

"Why don't you hang with us for a while?" Raimundo asked without thinking.

"I don't see why not." Rexi replied.

"Well hop on, Miss Rexi, and away we go!" Dojo said, growing out to his full length. Raimundo helped Rexi and Kimiko onto Dojo's neck.

A few weeks had past, and Rexrias, now Rexi, was starting to feel drained, the world was taking her energy from her. She got away with claiming she was tired, but she had to perform a ritual soon, or else she'd give out from the draining. She had become close friends with the four, but Kimiko was wary of her, and Rexi knew why, Raimundo really liked her, a lot.

On a perfectly dark night, Rexrias snuck into the temple's meditation room the only place she knew she could be alone.

"If they found out about me," she whispered, "I'd lose everything, and run the risk of Brigonith finding me again, without Zexy to protect me. And they wouldn't stand a chance. I have to keep my secret…"

She began to place the twelve bowls in circle. After she finished, she sat in the center and began chanting softly. As the spell took effect, a different element appeared in each dish. After the twelve elements had appeared, and dark red line of light, starting from the bowl for Knowledge, began to connect the dishes together. The line continued until each bowl was connected to all of the others, forming a small circle around Rexi, who was almost yelling out the spell. Destati appeared, and began to follow the red light. The ritual would've blown Rexi's secret instantly, she knew that.

What she didn't know was that Kimiko was still watching her perform it.


End file.
